


Fire, Oncat, and Zoya Nazyalensky

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Promposal, Zoyshaw, do NOT judge, oncat because well oncat, set before Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High School AU where Harshaw wants to ask Zoya to the prom and enlists the help of his friend Nikolai.





	Fire, Oncat, and Zoya Nazyalensky

Harshaw had three loves in his life. Fire, Oncat, and Zoya Nazyalensky. So, naturally he had to incorporate at least two if not all three of those into tonight. Zoya was a given, since he planned on asking the raven-haired girl to Prom that evening.

Fire was also a given, since Harshaw used fire in literally everything he could. The question was wether he should include Oncat. On one hand the tabby and the Squaller didn't get along very well; on the other, if Zoya said yes then they would have to make peace at some point (he had promised that he would bring the tabby cat along to Prom).

Harshaw crossed Fireworks off of his list- Oncat was terrified of the explosions. It was a pity, Harshaw loved fireworks, and had some friends who could have helped him with it. However, every time he brought the tabby cat to see the bright explosions he invariably ended up with a latticework of cat scratches across his face and neck. That left two items: fire words, and Candles. Both were from their favorite show, the Office.

While he was confident that he could find a better way to do this than Michael Scott, he wasn't entirely sure how to write with fire. Candles it was then... a pity, fire words would have been so cool. Actually, maybe he could do fire words if...

* * *

"NO! NO, DO NOT DO THAT!" Nikolai yelled. Harshaw stared at him.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! Because this is the stupidest and most dangerous idea I have ever heard! Because if you try it you will end up in the hospital instead of at Prom you pyromaniac!" Nikolai glared at his friend in disbelief.

"But-"

"No."

"If-"

"No."

"Come on, please-"

"For the last time, no. I am not helping you kill yourself."

"But I want to ask Zoya, and I want to use fire!"

"Fine! I will help you come up with something that will satisfy your pyromania and not kill you."

"So..."

"Not that."

"Okay, what do you have in mind."

* * *

In the end, Nikolai won the argument. They did not carve letters into the football field, fill them with gasoline, and set them on fire. They did not fill hamster tubes with gasoline and arrange them into words before setting those on fire. They did not do any of the insane (or so Nikolai said) schemes that Harshaw and Oncat came up with (frankly, Harshaw didn't think those were insane, and they were Oncat approved!).

So they went with a much safer version. Candles. Boring.

* * *

Zoya was having a shitty day. Her alarm clock had gone off an hour after it was supposed to, leaving her almost no time to get ready for school. Then when she got there she found out her best friend was absent today. The worst part was physics class with Professor Aleksander Morozova. Zoya had always been his prize pupil, his favorite- until today.

Why Professor Morozova loved the new student so much she had no idea. It wasn't as if Alina was any prettier, smarter, or a better student than Zoya. The girl made moon eyes at Mal Oretsev all day, barely seemed to pay any attention to anything any of their teachers said. Seriously, the girl needed to learn that sitting in the corner pining wasn't going to get her a guy.

Again, Zoya had no idea why Professor Morozova liked Alina... probably to get into her pants. To top off of her horrible day her car had broken down on the way home.

* * *

Two hours later here she was trying to find her keys.

"Come on! Why won't you open?!" Zoya snarled in frustration and dropped her key ring back into her purse.

She whirled towards he car, intending to sit in there until her parents finally got home (which would be another seven hours, because her day wasn't bad enough already).

That was when she saw the first candle. It was perched a little precariously atop one of the poles that flanked the gate to the back garden. It hadn't been there when she left this morning. Cautiously, she walked toward it, craning her neck around the corner. A line of candles meandered down the gravel garden path, giving the pebbles a sheen of gold.

Zoya followed the path across the stepping stones and onto the lawn. There it stopped, blue candles spelling out one word: Prom? Zoya tilted her head to the side in consideration. Her thought process went something like this: candles. Fire. Harshaw. A small smile lifted the corner of her mouth and she looked around, smirking.

"Yeah. Okay. Why not."

Harshaw stepped out of the bushes, grinning. He approached her carefully and spoke in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Are you sure?" She smirked right back at him.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it."

She kissed him. A moment later she leaned back and smirked while he stared at her in astonishment. She whirled around, dug her key out of her purse and slipped through the back door. A few seconds later the door swung open enough for her to poke her head out and yell back at him.

"But you're not bringing the cat!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best work and I should really be working on the next chapter of Open Your Eyes, but I had this idea and I really wanted to write it so, here it is...


End file.
